


remind me how it feels to hear your voice

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Rihan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Will is sad, Nico is comforting and Rihan has no idea what's happening but makes them both happy anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	remind me how it feels to hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a little something that came out of nowhere. Like, seriously, I don't know where it came from. 
> 
> But I really loved the idea of Rihan so here's another Rihan fic! xD
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Will clenched his eyes shut, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. Behind him, the hospital seemed darker and more foreboding than usual.

_ “Can I get the strawberry jelly tomorrow?” _

_ “…of course. You’re getting whatever you want tomorrow.” _

Willing his tears back, Will straightened up and turned the key. The engine hummed, the steering wheel vibrating lightly under his clenched fingers. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he reversed the car and drove out the parking lot.

_ “Will I have to take those shots tomorrow?” _

_ “No baby... Nothing tomorrow.” _

The streets were dimly lit with the occasional streetlamp, casting dark shadows across the road side. People walked on the sidewalk, chatting and laughing, enjoying their Saturday evening. Will felt an irrational surge of anger at their indifference as they went about their ignorant life without thinking or knowing of others’ pain. But he stared straight ahead, a tear tracing his cheek, down to his hardened jaw. Sniffing, he wiped it away and continued driving.

Finally reaching the familiar house he’d grown to get comfort from, Will pulled into the driveway and slowed down the car. He could see Nico’s silhouette in the kitchen behind blue curtains, probably cleaning dishes. He could hear faint laughter, making the orange glow from the house seem warm and homely. Happy. Contented.

_ “Look, Will! Doctor Kayla drew butterflies on my arm!” _

_ Loud chuckling. “Looks pretty on you.” _

Will had reached the door. He raised a shaking finger to the bell and rang it. Once. Twice.

“Coming!” a faint voice rang out.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Nico, a dish towel draped over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“Will? What are you doing-” Another involuntary tear rolled down Will’s cheek.

Nico’s gaze turned visibly concerned. “Will?”

Will gulped, clasping his hands together behind his back. “Can I come in?” His voice came out strained and low, the words burning against his dry mouth.

“I- Of course,” Nico moved aside to let him in, his eyes following Will as he trudged inside, his feet dragging behind him.

“Will,” He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Will ran his fingers through his hair and turned around. “Yeah,” he smiled faintly, “Just a tiring day.”

“Will!” A tiny blur barreled across the room towards him. “How come you’re here today?!”

Will smiled down tiredly at Rihan as the boy beamed, practically bursting with energy. Without waiting for an answer, he chattered on, “I had lots of fun in school today! There was pizza for lunch! With mushrooms! Do you like mushrooms, Will?”

Will’s smile grew as Rihan went on talking breathlessly, his eyes shining bright. Will couldn’t help but compare his green eyes with Jenny’s – the way they grew wide with excitement, how they sparkled as he chatted away animatedly. His heart ached with the thought of her liveliness and energy. Something he’d never see again.

“Let the man breathe, Rihan,” Nico chuckled behind him.

Ignoring his papa, Rihan continued animatedly, “The teacher let us draw! Look what I made!”

_ “Look what I made, Will!” _

Will stumbled back, gasping like he’d been hit by an invisible force. His eyes teared up as he choked on a sob.

“Will?” He felt Nico’s hands on his shoulders steadying him but all he could see was the sheer resemblance between the boy in front of him and little Jenny.

“Oh, Rihan.” Will scooped him up in his arms and held him close, taking deep breaths against his curly hair. He could feel Rihan squirm uncomfortably in his arms but Will wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t _ let go. Nico rubbed soothing circles on his back as Rihan settled down in Will’s grip with a sigh, his fingers habitually playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

Rihan’s heartbeat played against Will’s chest, sending waves of comfort through him. He breathed in deeply, steadying himself before pulling back and pressing a kiss to Rihan’s curls. He set him down on the ground again, smiling fondly. “Sorry champ, I just missed you a lot.”

Rihan beamed up at Will, deep dimples forming in his cheek. “I missed you too!”

With that, he hugged Will’s legs and ran out the room giggling.

Will stared after him, biting his lip. However glad Will was to meet the boy, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of grief rushing through him. Losing kids in hospitals were always terrible, but this particular case was the worst. With a deep sigh he relaxed as Nico moved closer behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Nico whispered, kissing his shoulder. Will nodded silently and followed Nico to his room.

The mess in the bedroom was oddly comforting. The toy cars spread across the floor, half built train tracks in the corner, Lego blocks spilt on the bed. He’d stood in that mess several times, being told that everything would be okay,  _ knowing  _ that everything was going to be fine. This house – it felt like home.

Nico closed the door behind them and pulled Will to the bed so they were lying next to each other. Nico rolled over and pulled Will into his embrace, resting Will’s head against his chest as he ran a comforting hand through his hair, messing and tangling through the locks.

Will breathed in deeply, curling further into Nico, silently asking for comfort. And Nico gave it to him. Through light movements and lingering touches, Nico managed to comfort Will like no one else ever could.

“You wanna talk about it?” Nico whispered against his forehead after several minutes.

Swallowing, Will sat up, leaning against the headboard. Nico sat down next to him, resting his head on Will’s shoulder.

“Her name was Jenny,” Will croaked out, flinching at his use of past tense. “She was five and she was  _ so _ happy.”

“She had no parents, Nico. The orphanage had barely any money for her treatment but-” Will’s voice broke. “But she was still so happy! And she made all of us happy too.”

He laughed through his tears, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “And then one day, we realized that she didn’t have much time left.”

“We couldn’t even tell her; she was so young. And then today, her condition deteriorated and- and we couldn’t do anything and she was in my arms, Nico! She had no one with her and I didn’t want her to suffer alone so I picked her up and held her and she was obviously in pain but she was still smiling, Nico!”

Will swallowed back a sob and held Nico’s hand for comfort. “She was in my arms and she was talking about visiting the zoo when she was older and then- and then she just wasn’t. She just- just-”

“And Rihan reminded me of her so much right now, I just- I couldn’t-” Will choked on his words as Nico shushed him, whispering sweet nothings in his ears, rocking him slowly.

Nico held Will as he sobbed. Inevitable death was the worst part of being a doctor. They couldn’t control it, they couldn’t soften the blow – it was just inevitable. However hard he tried, Will could never get over the shock of losing a patient. Even though it was hardly ever his fault. He gasped into Nico’s shirt, pulling him close, as close as he could, clutching at him desperately.

“You made her happy, baby,” Nico told him, pressing kisses to his temple, “She was happy when she...passed away. You made her happy and now she’ll always be happy.”

Happy, Will thought. She was happy. He could live with that.

They sat like that for a long time, Will leaning against Nico, Nico’s cheek resting against the top of Will’s head.

Finally, Will straightened himself up with a deep breath. “Thank you,” he turned to look at Nico, “I love you.”

Nico smiled, pressing his lips against Will’s. “Love you, too.”

He nudged Will’s nose with his own. “Now go freshen up. And then we can get some sleep. You need to rest.”

Will groaned and got up, rubbing at his swollen eyes. “Yeah, I should wash my face,” He squinted as his eyes started burning. He made his way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, reveling in its coolness. Wiping himself dry with a towel, he walked out, ready to cuddle up to Nico and fall asleep but-

“Will!” Rihan called out excited as he sat cross legged on the bed.

“Surprise,” Nico laughed as he pulled Rihan into a hug, attacking him with kisses.

Will laughed as Rihan protested half-heartedly, pushing his small fists against Nico’s chest. This was what made Will happy. His boyfriend and Rihan and their love for each other and for him. He watched as Rihan giggled, trying to squirm out of Nico’s grip with little success. Nico looked up with a sparkle in his eyes. “Well? Won’t you join us?”

Will walked over and rubbed his neck, trying to fight a smile. “I don’t think I’ll fit if Rihan’s sleeping here too.”

Rihan’s eyes widened comically as he assessed the space on the bed. “No! What if-” He looked around the bed, almost panicking, “What if I slept on papa? Then you’d fit here.”

Nico laughed as Will pretended to ponder over the proposal. “Hmm, what if  _ I _ slept on papa? There would be plenty of space for you.”

“But you’ll crush him!”

“No, I won’t,” Will challenged.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Nico warned Will but he was already draped over Nico, pressing him into the mattress.

“Will, if you don’t get off, I swear I’ll kick your a- butt.” Nico scowled under him, trying to pry his hands free as Rihan laughed beside them.

“You almost said a bad word, you almost said a bad word,” he sang, bouncing on the bed.

Will pecked Nico on the lips and rolled off, pulling Rihan close to him. Immediately, Rihan snuggled up against him and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Kissing the top of his head, Will turned over so Rihan was on top of him and let Nico drape his arm around both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it!
> 
> I couldn't come up with words for a decent conclusion xP but hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Tell me if you have any more Rihan head canons! I'm pretty sure I'll be writing a lot about him :D
> 
> Please comment! Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
